Sanji's Hero
by Invader Cole
Summary: When a witch curses Sanji by turning him into a duck. Luffy takes it upon himself to watch after the cook. Later they find out only true loves kiss can break the spell. SanLu one-shot!


Luffy placed his head on the table next to the yellow duck, Sanji. Long story short his cook had a bad experience with a witch; he called himself flirting with what looked like a regular woman. Then the unexpected happened when the woman placed a spell on his cook because she was offended. How could a woman get offended by such nice compliments was beyond him.

The captain took Sanji back to the Thousand Sunny; he presented duck Sanji to the entire crew. Once he told them the story everyone did everything they could to help. Chopper used whatever medicine he could, but it failed. Brook tried singing a song thinking that could break the curse, but it failed. Zoro threw insults at him, but that only caused a fight between the two. It took Robin, the wisest of the Straw Hat's to find an answer.

"My captain, while I search the library for any possible solution, you should be in charge of watching after are unfortunate cook." Robin suggested to captain Luffy.

"True. I'll make sure Sanji stays happy and healthy." Luffy smiled bringing Duck Sanji to his cheeks.

* * *

The happy and determined captain brought Sanji to the kitchen. While Robin searched for a solution he would search for one as well. His bright idea was showing Duck Sanji his surroundings.

"Alright Sanji. This time I'm cooking you dinner." Just as Luffy promised he roasted some already caught fish. How had done it without burning down the ship? Only Duck Sanji will know and he's not saying anything.

Duck Sanji still had some of his humanity mind. He was well aware of being a duck and he was mostly aware of what was going on around him. That's why he knew better than eat anything that was made by Luffy. The fish was burnt or what Luffy would say, 'well roasted'. What he didn't expect was his animal instincts taking over and eating the entire thing whole.

 _"This is…good. Luffy really made this? My idiot captain actually has some talent. He isn't as good as me, but with a little practice he could be better."_ Mentally spoke Duck Sanji. He looked to notice Luffy giving him a skeptical look. _"What's he thinking?"_

"Awww, it didn't work." Saddened Luffy. He stood moaning before a lightbulb sparked over his head before he dashed the kitchen and appeared back in with lollipops in his hand. "I couldn't find any of your cigarettes Sanji, so I got you these lollipops instead. Try some."

Luffy plucked the lollipop in his mouth without consent. Duck Sanji had to admit that these were sweeter and cooler than what he normally put in his mouth. It was a nice change.

Franky barged through the door. "Luffy-bro! Robin says she found the cure for the curse."

* * *

Everyone gathered in the library around Robin who read from the text.

"It's all right here. In order for the curse to be broken it must be true loves kiss." Robin read aloud. Duck Sanji smiled as everyone realized what that meant. Zoro was the first and only to burst out laughing like a gorilla. It didn't stop until Robin sprouted arms around his mouth. "I see nothing funny, swordsman."

Just as Robin removed her hands, Nami punched Zoro in the face. "Great, just great."

"I don't get anything." Said Luffy.

Nami nodded her head at her captains stupidity. "Luffy, it means that me or Robin have to kiss Sanji."

"Why you or Robin?"

"Because Sanji obviously loves us. So let's get this over with."

Though neither Robin or Nami were the happiest; Sanji felt like a lucky duck. He would be getting a kiss from both the women he loved and turn back into a human at the same time. Nami was the first to press her lips against his, but…nothing happened. No matter there was still Robin. But when she did the same, nothing happened.

"I don't get it. I thought my feminine charms would work?" Questioned Nami.

"Maybe…just maybe neither of us are his true loves." Robin suggested.

That brought up a question. Who was it?

* * *

That night everything was silenced. Though everybody felt hurt that they wouldn't be able to help their cook. Nobody could feel more hurt than Sanji and Luffy themselves. Luffy couldn't believe that he wouldn't be able too help his cook. He had always been there in everyone's time of need and solved their problems. Maybe the most he could do now is just be there.

Sanji was lost. With none of the kisses working that meant he would be stuck as a duck forever. Who would be there to cook? Who would be there to protect the crew when they needed it? How could he be any use to anyone?

They both just laid there staring at the ceiling from Luffy's bed.

"Sanji, just so you know, I like you as a duck." Luffy told him. "You're an important member of the crew. We wouldn't be complete without you. We can get through this together. We can figure out a solution."

 _"I believe in you, Luffy."_ Thought Sanji.

"I don't get why the kisses didn't work? I know Robin and Nami love you, we all do." Luffy then picked Duck Sanji up and brought him to his face. "I love you." Luffy pressed his lips against Sanji's. In a short spark of sparkles the Sanji we all know and love came back. Luffy was shortly surprised before smiled and attacked Sanji with more kisses. "Sanji! I'm so happy you're back!"

"Okay idiot! Why are you still kissing me?" Sanji says pushing Luffy away.

"Too make sure it works." Smiled Luffy.

Sanji was happy to be human again. He pulled his idiot captain in for a hug to show his gratitude. "I rarely give these out so enjoy it." He didn't understand how the curse was lifted if it wasn't his true love. He probably had some feelings he needed to sort out with his captain? He decided on figuring out later. Now he would just continue hugging Luffy. "Thank you."

* * *

 **A/N: This is in celebration of June 26th! A very underrated and unappreciated yaoi couple. I might do some Hancock/Marguerite next.**


End file.
